


Oh Christmas tree!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Baby Bumblebee bring home a Christmas tree!





	1. Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Baby Bumblebee bring home a Christmas tree!


	2. Earth holidays?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet doesn't quite understand.


	3. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus explains why he wants Baby Bumblebee to learn about Earth's holidays.


	4. Sneeeze!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet just hopes Bumblebee didn't bring something else home...


End file.
